Welcome to the 21st Nome
by The Writer Who Kills
Summary: Camp Egypt, now known as the 21st Nome; serves as a safe haven for Egyptian demigods/magicians where they go on quests, train, play capture the flag, experience romance and many many more!
1. DemigodMagician Forms

**Hiya guys Godwin here. So I decided to make a "camp half-blood" but exclusively for only Egyptian Demigods or Magicians. **

**Disclaimer: I do not Kane Chronicles Percy Jackson nor any book that does not have the name Godwin Cantre as the author. **

**Okay here's the form**

* * *

><p>Egyptian DemigodMagician Form

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Immortal Parent:

Mortal Parent:

Godly Power:

Weapon and Disguised as:

Type of Magic (please choose only one): Diviner

Animal Charmer

Necromancer

Healer

Charm Maker

Combat Magic

Elemeantalist

If an Elementalist otherwise leave blank: Fire

Water

Air

Earth

Controlling Havoc Existing Erratically Somewhere in Earth (C.H.E.E.S.E)

History:

Likes:

Pet Peeve:

Anything that I should know:


	2. Accepted HalfBloods

Each God could only have a maximum of 3 children unless some gods have less than 3 children. (First Come First Serve)

**Available Godly Parents: **

**Ra/Atum**- god of the sun/father of all gods, god of creation and rebirth **_(1 slot remaining)_**

**Shu**- god of air _**(2 slots remaining)**_

**Tefnut**- goddess of water **_(2 slots remaining)_**

**Geb**- god of earth **_(2 slots remaining)_**

**Nut**- goddess of the skies **_(3 slots remaining)_**

**Osiris**- god of the dead and the underworld **_(2 slots remaining)_**

**Isis**- goddess of magic and healing **_(2 slots remaining)_**

**Nephthys**- goddess of divine assistance **_(1 slot remaining)_**

**Thoth**- god of wisdom and scribes **_(2 slots remaining)_**

**Sekhmet**- goddess of warfare **_(2 slots remaining)_**

**Hathor**- goddess of love and beauty **_(1 slot remaining)_**

**Ptah- **god of creation, inventions and according to Sadie, he is the god of spit. who knew? **_(2 slots remaining)_**

**The Gods and Their Children**

**Ra**

Ata Willems- Atara

Joseph Wall- Bookfreak

**Shu**

Zephyr Windlest- **_SonofApolo42_**

**Tefnut**

Mayra Calderon-**_ goddess of lakes_**

**Geb**

Anisa Bloom- **_gingerroot15_**

**Nut**

**Osiris**

Ben Tyson- _HeySUCKER_

**Set**

Xaiver Barr- _Beardednun_

Selena rose Redsand- _**Mentalasylumpatient13**_

Alice marie Redsand- _**Mentalasylumpatient13**_

**Isis**

Tyler Rider- _Demigodling_

Lia Marie Benta- _**Harley Girls RULE**  
><em>

**Nephthys**

Charlotte Emerald- **_movies 798_**

Tyrone Emerald II- **_movies 798_**

**Anubis**

William Harrison Dunbar-_**I Am Number ELEVEN**_

Peyton RoseMarie Santiago- _**ThaliaGrace1**_

Jason Blake- ?

_**(will not be accepting OC's until further notice)**_

**Horus**

Berenice willows- ?

Celeste Mason- _**Beth-Mae-Di-Andelo **_

Dillon Parker- ?

_**(will not be accepting OC's until further notice)**_

**Thoth**

Kallan Adele Roberson- **sadiekane1998**

**Sekhmet**

Alexandra (Alex) Everdeen-_ L8erlosers_

**Hathor**

Damian- _Lazers_

Lysie Underwood-**_Time2Wake_**

**Ptah**

Andrew Kibbe- _**gingerroot15**_


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles, or anything that does not have the name Godwin Cantre as the author. **OC's still available****

* * *

><p><strong>-Harrison's POV-<strong>

_I saw this thing saying "Welcome to Camp-Egypt" with a small sign saying at the bottom "FORMERLY KNOWN AS THE BROOKLYN HOUSE". Several houses were placed in what I could say as an Ankh. I saw some houses, one looked like a piece of the night sky with its matching blinking stars. Another house that I saw was a house encircled by blue pictures; but what really caught my attention was a black house where the trees and the grass around it were dead. Several teenagers were eating at the tables –which I also realized was in a shape of an Ankh- and getting food at the center of it. Fire suddenly exploded from a structure that looks like a exact copy of the Colosseum in Rome –when it was still at best shape of course. The smell of smoke suddenly filled the air. "What's that smell" I said to myself" It couldn't have been from the Colosseum. It's too far away". _I suddenly awoke from the fire from the orphanage.

I quickly ran downstairs –I must've still been half asleep because I saw a man with a head of a serpent who just killed one of the staff. Trying to keep silent and avoiding to look at the dead bodies on the floor; I quickly ran to the backdoor, when I bumped into a giant two headed snake. Its tail grabbed my foot; dangling me in mid-air. I closed my eyes waiting for the snake to finally finish me off. A slight breeze hit me followed by the feeling of me falling to the ground 15 feet below. I suddenly felt an animal bite my shirt; but making sure not it did not it me. It landed on the ground breaking my fall. It was only now that I realized that a black dog saved me from the snake. Without a second, the dog disappeared into the shadows bringing me along with it; leaving the snake and its master alone.

Several things passed by when we disappeared in the shadows. We passed the the sign in my dreams saying "Welcome to Camp Egypt" and a second later we arrived in an abandoned factory. A girl with a blonde hair and combat boots appeared from the factory and ran towards us. I looked beside me hoping to see the dog that saved my life, but what I saw was a teenager with windswept hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a leather jacket. I heard the girl mutter "shafeet" and a hieroglyph appeared on her hands before I blacked out

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Like it? Hate it? Horus and Anubis Cabins are full. Free cookies for reviewers<strong>


	4. AN

**Hey guys I know you've been looking at this story eight times per day but I'll be taking a break right now for writing a story because I have to make 10 IP's (investigatory project) or what would you like to say science fair projects that are related to chemistry. Please be redst assured that I will finish this fanfic. Also I would like to say that another reason for me not being able to update before is that I'm at the moment living with my dad + I just had my exams + Me having trouble logging in to FF.N = me not being able to update. CIAO! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles, or anything that does not have the name Godwin Cantre as the author. **OC's still available except for Set, Anubis, Horus****

**Hey Guys so I was able to log in tonight (god thank you) I know the chapter is incomplete it's because I doing my project for now for English which is 12 song analysis. I'll try to make and update chapter 3 later kay? So without further ado I present to you the-**

**Sadie: -Just get on with it already**

**Me: Fine. Chapter 2 of Welcome to 21st Nome *says the title with less enthusiasm*. Oh and Sadie for the record I am so not including you on the second chapter**

**Sadie: Ha-di**

**Me: Oh sh!t *disaparates into the Philippines to finish my English project***

**-Peyton's POV-**

It was 1:00 AM, I was listening to my Ipod trying to drown out the sounds of Jason's snoring from the bed across of me. "Aghhh... is there a day when you will NOT snore and let me sleep for a change!" I said completely irritated, wanting to throw a pillow at him. Unable to take anymore of Jason's snoring; I decided to go outside, take a midnight walk and return to Anubis Cabin later where I hope Jason would have finally decided to stop. I grabbed my jacket and left the cabin. I suddenly saw Sadie a male and only a few years older than me. I must've made some noise because the two of them suddenly looked at my direction. _"Shit he's so hot, and what he's only two years older than me?"_

"Peyton, come here" Sadie said

The moment that I came closer I saw his eyes were chocolate brown, like mine; which made me wonder why his face was so familiar. Then I suddenly remembered when I was in third grade...

**-Peyton's Falshback-**

_I ran out of the room pushing through the crowd who were teasing me because I have ADHD. My hand was suddenly grabbed from behind, who obviously don't want me to leave so they can make fun of me. I turned my head to see who grabbed me and saw a sneering Dylan._

_"What do you want" I asked_

_"Oh look not only does she have ADHD but she's also dumb" Everybody suddenly erupted into laughter. Without having a second thought I quickly punched Dylan in the face and ran away. I ran towards the science lab and locked the door._

_"Hey are you alright?" a guy who looks like he's on high school, with dark hair and chocolate brown eyes asked._

"_Yeah I'm fine" I said looking up. I must've really been in a rush because I didn't see him when I locked the door._

"_Then why are you crying, if you're all right"_

"_It's just that some kids are making fun of me because I have ADHD"_

"_Hey, look, it doesn't matter what other people think; okay?" he said removing some strands of hair from my face._

"_Thanks" I said, as I put my arms under his jacket, and hugged him putting my face on his chest. "You know you look like you could be my older brother" I could feel his hands stroking my hair._

"_Come on I'll take you to class"_

**-End of Flashback-**

"Dad?"

"Yup"

I quickly put my arms around him. "It's been a long time since I've seen you"

"Hey Peyton, could you help me bring him to our cabin?"

"Yeah sure, but what happened to him."

"His mother died at giving birth when he was still a baby, and he was bought to an orphanage where he lived. Until last night a tyet attacked the orphanage earlier."

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? Set, Horus and Anubis Cabins are full. Free cookies for reviewers. Also by the way please tell me if I made any mistakes at either typing or my grammar because whenever I read my stories I have a sudden urge to rewrite the chapter therefore I would just be rewriting chapters instead of updating.**


End file.
